Song For You
by dreamland07
Summary: Jinyoung pikir Minhyun sudah tidak peduli, tapi ternyata ia salah. [Hwang Minhyun x Bae Jinyoung] [Hwangdeep] [Wanna One]


Jinyoung tahu angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, tapi ia suka berada di atap rumahnya sambil bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Tubuhnya paling lemah di antara teman-temannya. Sejak kecil, ia memang sering jatuh sakit. Ketika teman-temannya bermain hujan-hujanan saat pulang sekolah, ia hanya bisa ikut tertawa di bawah payung biru kesayangannya. Jinyoung tidak pernah merasakan serunya bermain hujan atau pun bermain bola di tengah teriknya matahari.

Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu, ia memilih menyukai musik. Meskipun tidak bisa merasakan berlari di bawah hujan dan terik matahari, Jinyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana hatinya menjadi tenang saat mendengar musik. Musik menjadi temannya ketika ia merasa sendiri.

Tiap malam, Jinyoung akan bermain gitar di atap rumahnya. Ia tinggal di rumah susun bersama kakak laki-lakinya, Minhyun. Orang tua mereka tinggal di kampung, hanya mereka berdua yang pergi ke kota untuk meneruskan sekolah. Sekarang baru jam sepuluh malam, kakaknya pasti belum pulang. Biasanya, Minhyun baru pulang pukul sebelas.

Sebenarnya, Jinyoung sudah merasa tidak enak badan sejak siang. Kepalanya pusing dan napasnya terasa panas. Tubuhnya pun juga lemas seperti sulit digerakkan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau sakitnya malah bertambah parah sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar karena terkena angin malam yang dingin. Bibirnya bahkan sudah pucat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding lalu memijatnya pelan. Gitar yang sedari tadi dipangkunya ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

Dua hari lagi lomba menyanyi di sekolahnya, ia kelas sebelas omong-omong. Jinyoung menjadi salah satu peserta. Karena itu, ia harus latihan sepulang sekolah, waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Sekolahnya selesai pukul sembilan malam dan ia baru mulai latihan pukul sepuluh. Tidak ada tempat lain selain di atap rumah yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Makanya, Jinyoung sangat senang berada di sana.

Setelah sekian menit hanya diam, akhirnya ia kembali memainkan gitarnya. Baru sampai pertengahan lagu, ia berhenti. Kepalanya pusing lagi dan pandangannya berputar. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan sampai merasa pusingnya hilang. Setelah lebih baik, ia mencoba lagi bermain gitar. Mungkin berlatih sekali saja sudah cukup untuk hari ini karena sekarang kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu segera mandi. Selesai mandi, ia merebahkan diri di kasur. Sungguh ia ingin menangis karena rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi. Pandangannya bahkan sedari tadi berputar hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bangun.

Baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya mau tak mau membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Ia melirik jam dinding, masih pukul setengah sebelas. Kenapa Minhyun pulang lebih cepat? Kalau bukan Minhyun, siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Dengan berpegangan dinding, pelan-pelan Jinyoung berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan Minhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah lelahnya. Jinyoung menyingkir sedikit lalu menutup pintu setelah Minhyun masuk.

Ia bersyukur karena Minhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari wajahnya yang pucat. Jinyoug tahu kakaknya sedang lelah dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan Minhyun hanya karena sakit kepalanya.

"Tumben, Kak, sudah pulang." Jinyoung mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hari ini kafe ditutup lebih cepat," jawab Minhyun singkat. Minhyun bekerja di sebuah kafe dekat kampusnya setelah pulang kuliah.

Semenjak dewasa hubungan keduanya jadi kurang dekat. Jinyoung tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Minhyun berubah sejak ia mulai memasuki dunia kampus. Mungkin Minhyun jadi lebih sibuk sekarang dan jarang memiliki waktu kosong padahal dulu mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apalagi kalau sudah membicarakan musik. Minhyun dan Jinyoung memiliki kesukaan yang sama.

Jinyoung tidak heran kalau Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat. Ia bergumam lalu tiduran di sofa, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku bawa sup ayam. Hangatkan saja kalau mau makan." Minhyun bicara sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sudah, kok." Jinyoung memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Minhyun. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan pandangannya terus berputar sejak tadi. Ia ingin muntah rasanya.

Jinyoung ingin menangis. Ia memang sering sakit, tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Paling-paling hanya flu biasa atau kelelahan. Sekarang untuk membuka mata saja sulit sekali karena pandangannya yang terus berputar sejak tadi.

Dengan susah payah, ia berdiri lalu mencoba berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya ambruk. Sial sekali nasibnya. Dalam hati ia berharap Minhyun tidak menemukannya tergeletak di tengah ruang tamu seperti ini. Ia harap Minhyun langsung tidur dan tidak keluar kamar.

Tapi harapannya sia-sia karena tak lama kemudian ia mendengar teriakan Minhyun.

"Astaga, Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya di angkat lalu dibaringkan di atas sofa. Ia akhirnya menangis.

"Jinyoung, kau mendengarku? Oh, ya Tuhan. Jinyoung! Kau kenapa?"

Suara Minhyun bergetar. Kentara sekali rasa takut di dalam nada bicaranya. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Jinyoung tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu. Tubuh Jinyoung sangat panas, wajahnya amat pucat, dan matannya terpejam rapat. Minhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya, adiknya benar-benar seperti mayat.

Minhyun menyesal mengapa tidak sadar wajah pucat adiknya tadi. Baru kali ini Jinyoung sakit sampai pingsan. Minhyun sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Ia segera mengambil dompetnya di kamar lalu dengan tangan bergetar, ia memakaikan Jinyoung jaketnya.

"Pusing, Kak. Sakit.."

Jinyoung bicara dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Minhyun mengusap air mata dan kening adiknya. Jinyoung menangis dan itu semakin membuat Minhyun ingin ikut menangis.

"Iya, tahan sebentar, oke? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Minhyun, Jinyoung tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Beruntung jarak rumah mereka dengan rumah sakit terdekat tidak begitu jauh. Mereka ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Selama di perjalanan, Minhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengusap kening adiknya dan memberikan pijatan. Wajah pucat Jinyoung membuatnya meringis.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Minhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika Jinyoung sudah pindah ke kamar rawat. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Jinyoung dan kembali mengingat bagaimana sikapnya yang menjadi tidak peduli ketika mulai masuk kuliah. Ia merasa bodoh. Biarpun Jinyoung sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jinyoung masih membutuhkannya. Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir kalau Jinyoung bisa melalukan semuanya sendiri karena anak itu tidak pernah protes tentang apa pun. Tapi, kini ia sadar. Jinyoung masih membutuhkannya. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa ia masih membutuhkan Jinyoung.

Dua jam kemudian, Jinyoung sadar dan yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah kakaknya yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada ranjang. Ia melihat sekitar, lalu sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya, tapi rumah sakit. Ia kembali melihat Minhyun yang tertidur, lantas tersenyum. Kakaknya sedang menggenggam tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus. Rasanya Jinyoung ingin sakit tiap hari kalau bisa jadi dekat lagi dengan Minhyun.

Sedang asyik dengan pikirannya, Jinyoung tidak sadar kalau pergerakannya membuat Minhyun terbangun.

"Jinyoung. Oh, ya Tuhan. Bagaimana? Masih pusing? Ada yang sakit?"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan melihat Minhyun yang kelihatan sangat khawatir. Minhyun yang melihat Jinyoung tertawa pun ikut tertawa, meskipun air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya. Ia lega karena Jinyoung sudah sadar. Wajah adiknya tidak seburuk tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lebih tenang.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku merepotkan, ya? Sudah tidak begitu pusing, kok."

"Kau membuatku hampir mati khawatir, tahu?!" Minhyun lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jinyoung.

Entah kenapa, dada Jinyoung terasa hangat mendengarnya. Minhyun tidak berubah. Kakaknya masih peduli padanya. Rasa pedulinya masih besar seperti dulu. Ia hanya tersenyum. Jinyoung kemudian menatap langit-langit, lantas ia teringat dengan lomba di sekolahnya dua hari lagi. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Minhyun ketika sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti lomba itu.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Kata dokter mungkin tiga atau lima hari lagi. Kau harus istirahat sepenuhnya di sini. Aku tidak mau menemukanmu pingsan lagi."

Jinyoung menghela napas berat. Padahal ia sangat ingin ikut lomba itu karena itu akan menjadi lomba pertamanya. Kalau menang, Jinyoung ingin menggunakan uang hadiahnya untuk membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Minhyun bulan depan.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Jinyoung, Minhyun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut lomba menyanyi di sekolah dua hari lagi. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang."

Minhyun tersenyum lalu ia mengusap kening adiknya, seperti yang tadi ia lakukan selama di perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Tanggal 9 Agustus nanti ada lomba menyanyi di kampusku. Lombanya untuk siswa sekolah menengah, kau bisa ikut kalau mau."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku panitiannya omong-omong."

Senyum Minhyun membuat Jinyoung merasa lebih baik. Ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Kak. Padahal aku ingin kau mendengar lagu buatanku dua hari lagi. Tapi malah tidak bisa," ujar Jinyoung menyesal.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Minhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu kabar baiknya? Kau bisa menyanyikannya untukku tepat di hari ulang tahunku! Lomba di kampusku kan tanggal 9 Agustus."

Mendengar Minhyun yang bersemangat mau tidak mau membuat Jinyoung mencubit pipi kakaknya gemas. Wajah Minhyun terlihat lucu. Sontak Minhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Jinyoung dari wajahnya sambil merengut.

"Hei! Aku lebih tua!"

Minhyun terlihat kesal dan Jinyoung asyik tertawa

"Makasih, Kakakku yang tua haha."

"Dasar, adik bodoh!"

Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol sampai keduanya mengantuk dan melupakan kalau besok bukanlah hari libur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung sadar kalau tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka.


End file.
